Crying Inside
by AliasDemon99
Summary: She wants the crying inside to stop- and she'll do anything to stop it...


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Get over it.  
  
A/N: This is set before SD-6 was ever taken down, but after Irina turned herself into the CIA. Probably somewhere after the Indicator but before Phase One.....  
*  
  
Crying Inside  
  
*  
She was crying inside. It was just too much to take any longer. It had to be finished. And today was the day to finish it. It was a selfish way to finish it, but it had to be done, no matter who she hurt in the process.  
  
Sydney walked in to Vaughn's office to find him staring intently at his computer screen. He looked up when he sensed her entering the room.  
  
"Hey Syd." He smiled broadly at her, taking in her natural beauty.  
  
"Hi Vaughn." She tried to sound cheery, to keep him from worrying until it was time, but she couldn't help but sound gloomy.  
  
He instantly knew something was wrong.  
  
"Syd? Is everything alright?"   
  
"Um, could you come with me, it'll only take a few minutes." She asked hesitantly, shifting her weight nervously.  
  
"Of course." Vaughn answered quickly, standing from his desk chair and following her out the door.  
  
Unsure of what he should do, Vaughn followed without protest.  
  
A few silent minutes later, Sydney knocked on her father's office door.   
  
"Come in." Jack answered from inside.  
  
Sydney opened the door a few inches and stuck her head in, "Hey Dad, could I talk to you for a few minutes, if you can spare the time?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course." Jack answered, repeating Vaughn's earlier movements to join them in the hallway.  
  
Sydney lead the two men to a lower level of the building, the floor of her mother's cell. Jack and Vaughn were quiet, letting Sydney lead the way to her mother's cell.  
  
Irina looked up from her Bible when she heard the three sets of approaching footsteps. One set of heels, two sets of heavier steps. Walking up to the glass barrier, Irina was instantly curious of what was happening that required Jack, Vaughn, and Sydney to visit her.  
  
"Hello." Irina smiled slightly, hoping Sydney would elaborate on the situation.  
  
Making sure her gun was still in its waist holster, Sydney took a deep breath. It was going to be a long conversation. But she was sure that this was the only was to do what she had to do.  
  
A few tense moments passed while Sydney mustered up her courage.  
  
"I am sorry things had to turn out this way." She began hesitantly, "I tried to be strong, but I just can't do it anymore. My life has been ripped apart in so many ways. It is in so many pieces. Too many to count. And definitely too many to reconstruct."  
  
Tears fell rapidly from her forlorn eyes, but she didn't flinch in the slightest. He exterior was stoic. Unreadable. It was almost as if she wasn't feeling the tears drip down her face. It was like she was somewhere else entirely.  
  
Vaughn's eyes felt misty as Sydney continued to speak quietly.  
  
Sydney faced her mother, her eyes burning into hers.   
  
"You left me. You came back. You shot me. You left me again. You came back again. And now here we are. I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I just can't believe a real mother could do such horrible things. I always thought motherly instinct would automatically make you not want to hurt me. But then I remembered. I remembered who I was thinking about. Irina Derevko. Heartless Murderer, loveless woman. Irina Derevko could never have motherly instinct." Sydney spouted off, causing Irina to cry.  
  
Sydney turned to face Jack, a satisfied look gracing her features.  
  
"And you. You programmed me. You ruined my life. You crushed every dream I ever had of being a teacher, or anything somewhat normal for that matter. I hate what you did to me. And I hate you." Sydney spit, causing Jack to grimace.  
  
Sydney only smiled at this. She then turned to face Vaughn, her demeanor changing slightly. His eyes were sad, confused.  
  
"And you Vaughn. You are the only person who has not hurt or betrayed me yet. You are the one person I trust. So, will you promise me something?" Sydney asked, almost begging.  
  
Vaughn was on the verge of tears. "Anything Sydney. Anything you want, just tell me?"  
  
"You have to promise you will do as I ask." She pleaded.  
  
"Of course. I promise." He answered blindly.  
  
She carefully pulled her gun from its holster fastened around her waist. She flipped it in her hand so that it was aimed at her, the trigger facing Vaughn. He stared wide-eyed at her, unsure of what she wanted him to do exactly. Irina gaped. She knew exactly what was happening. Jack was frozen, unbelieving.  
  
Sydney pushed the gun towards him, "Kill me."   
  
*  
  
REVIEW!!! Do you want a happy or sad ending??? You had better tell me or else I will just have to decide myself.....hehehe....  
  
* 


End file.
